a) Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns fastening means for attaching a fishing reel to a fishing rod. Specifically, the present invention is directed to fastening means for light-weight fishing rods in which minute, precise movements are required, such as while fishing for small fish.
b) Description of Related Art
While waiting for a fish to bite the bait, an angler may grasp the fishing rod by a conventional fishing rod grip located either between the reel and the tip end of the fishing rod, or between the reel and the butt end of the fishing rod. Alternatively, it is not uncommon for the angler to grasp the reel in the proximity of where the fishing reel is attached to the fishing rod.
Japanese Utility Model Application (OPI, i.e. xe2x80x9cunexamined published applicationxe2x80x9d) No. 3-102850 discloses a reel fastener including a protuberance (2) formed on an upper surface. The protuberance prevents a gap from being formed between the palm of the angler""s hand and the upper surface when the fishing rod is grasped.
Japanese Utility Model Application (OPI) No. 2-67765 similarly discloses a cylindrical cover for a fishing rod with a protuberance (8) extending away from the fishing reel.
The enlarged size of the reel fasteners in the prior art improve the angler""s grasp of the fishing reel, whereby control of the fishing rod becomes limited to broad movements of the angler""s wrist, arm, shoulder, etc. Unfortunately, it makes precise manipulation of the fishing rod, such as by the angler""s fingers more difficult.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the aforementioned problem and provide fastening means linking securing means on a fishing rod with mounting means on a fishing reel. The fastening means also include a bulge extending radially outward away from a longitudinal axis of the fishing rod, as well as a constriction located between the bulge and a tip end of the fishing rod.
The bulge increases the stability while grasping the fastening means whereas the constriction is adapted to receive the angler""s finger for precisely controlling minute movements of the fishing rod. Essentially, the fishing rod may be precisely manipulated by simple movements of the angler""s finger rather than attempting to attenuate the broad movements of the angler""s wrist, arm, shoulder, etc.